Not Over You
by laurzz
Summary: Zoe and Wade. Post 2x16/2x17. "So maybe she wasn't over Wade Kinsella. He didn't need to know that though."


**Hi everyone. First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Laura, and I've been writing fanfictions for a good few years now in the worlds of CSI:NY, Rookie Blue and One Tree Hill. But primarily my heart belongs in CSI:NY world with Danny and Lindsay, and their adorable little girl, Lucy. ****I've watched Hart of Dixie ever since it first aired and I've had this short story hiding away in my documents file for a while now; but rather than hoarding it to myself, I figured why not share it with other people. So here I am. Bear in mind that I am relatively new to the voices of Zoe and Wade so while I think I've written them in character, others may have a different kind of voice for them, I'm working on it though.**

**This is set after 2x16 and 2x17 and focusses on Zoe and Wade. It's a one-shot story for now and will probably stay that way but in saying that, I'm notorious for developing stories into monster epics, so never say never. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this short one. **

* * *

_If you ask me, how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. _

_-Not over you, Gavin Degraw_

* * *

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep her head held high, she sat herself down at a table set for two opposite the bar. It had been three weeks now and she needed to just… just… well, she needed to do something. She wasn't quite sure what she needed to do just yet. It was a work in progress. She'd avoided the Rammer Jammer like nobody's business and the last thing she wanted was to see _him. _But, living in a small town was making it difficult to keep to her _no contact after break up _rule. She glanced down at the menu and felt her stomach tense at the sight of the list of pies this week. _No pies! _She cried inwardly. She was sick of the sight of pies. What was wrong with people giving her bottles of her favourite wine? That would be much more effective in numbing the Wade pain.

She glanced up from the menu and swallowed. Her eyes fell on him and she felt her stomach tighten. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't have wasted her time doing what she had that night. In all honesty, she couldn't even remember the reason why she hadn't made it to Wade's show. All she knew was that it had been the worst decision she had ever made. If she had been there, it would have been her leaving with Wade; not some random girl. It would have been her he took his frustrations out with. It would have been her he vented to. It would have been her he turned to… but, it wasn't her. And she couldn't go back in time. He'd decided that she wasn't good enough. He'd proven to her that her fears were worth fearing. She wasn't good enough to be a surgeon. She wasn't good enough to be her mother's daughter… wasn't good enough to be her father's daughter… and now, she wasn't good enough to be Wade's girlfriend.

"Zoe," his voice was soft; a tone usually only reserved for moments when they were buried underneath the duvet in the confines of their four walls. It was the tone he saved for just her. Or… at least she thought it had been the tone he'd reserved for her. As she reflected on what she now knew, she figured that perhaps she was wrong. "How you doin', you doin' okay?"

She nodded and pursed her lips together, not trusting herself to answer his question.

"What can I get you?"

"Well, definitely not a slice of pie." She quipped, but cringed after she said it. _She really needed to work on the filter between her brain and mouth. _"A coffee and… and that's all."

Wade nodded and licked his lips. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but promptly closed it again. He let out a sigh instead and turned from the table.

She let her eyes shut for a moment and instantly felt the tears burning; she took a deep breath to try and regain some composure but realised it was fruitless. "Can I get it to go?" she called out to him.

"Sure," he nodded sadly as he transferred the contents of her cup to a take-out cup. He grabbed two packets of sugar and a milk carton for her and placed it on the table. As she handed him the money, he waved his hand and turned on his heel. "It's on the house," he said by way of explanation, his voice carrying his sadness through the chatter of the early morning rush.

Ignoring him, she threw the money onto the table, grabbed the two packets of sugar and made her way to the exit. A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard him call her name, and despite her better sense, she turned to see what he wanted. She said nothing, but stood so that he could tell she was giving him the chance to say what he needed to.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said softly, attracting the relentless audience that was Bluebell.

"Me too," she said quietly, biting her lip.

"You don't have anythin' to be sorry for, Zoe. It's me who should be sorry."

"I know I don't have anything to be sorry for, Wade. I'm sorry that you did this." She paused and licked her lips as she felt her words bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. "But, I'm doing fine without you, Wade." She said with a tone that almost convinced herself.

"I'm sure you are," he nodded. "But… if there's anyway I can make this up to you, tell me… I'd do anything, Zoe."

"But, you're not doing anything." She pointed out to him, taking a step closer. "I would have welcomed any of your efforts to make this better but you've done nothing. You don't need to do anything, Wade. Like I said, I'm doing fine without you…" With that, she turned on her heel and quickly pushed through the doors of the Rammer Jammer; just in time to hide the tears that fell. They were tears that desperately, desperately wanted him to chase after her and make everything okay. She closed her eyes and listened for footsteps. When none came, she swallowed and ran her fingertips underneath her eyes to wipe away any tears or mascara marks. She took a deep breath to suppress the disappointment before pressing on with her day of looking after patients.

So maybe she wasn't over Wade Kinsella. He didn't need to know that though.

* * *

**So there we have it. Hope you guys liked it. I'm always hugely grateful and appreciative to any thoughts and comments you may have so if you have a spare two minutes - drop me a review. Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
